


Building a new Home

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [24]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Others - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	Building a new Home

You laugh at what Loki says, but the laughter turns into a moan when his tongue moves over your neck and you feel his fingers slide down to slowly unbutton your shirt. He slides it aside and his tongue slides lower and he kisses the swelling of your breasts before he slides up the cups of your bra and his lips attache to one nipple, his tongue circulating around it and sometimes he bites lightly. Your hands grab his dark locks but suddenly your arms are pushed up and over your head.

"What the ..."

When you look up, you see a green glow around your wrists to immobilize your hands and you feel Loki smile against your skin.

"My magic is a part of me, my love, but since it can not be used in public, I must compensate for it."

Before you can answer, his lips and tongue attack your other nipple and you arch your back against his touch. His fingers glide lower and reach the band of your skirt where he pauses until his lips are also there and he opens the zipper and slides the skirt over your hips and you lift them so he can pull it off you.

"You know you can also use magic to ....."

"Hush, I like to undress you."

You roll your eyes and when he put his teeth in your belly you give a slight jerk under him and Loki eases the pain to let his tongue go over it. He lies down between your legs and pushes his nose through the fabric of your underwear against your intimate spot, you rub your hips directly against him.

"You're so impatient." he says disapprovingly.

"I need you."

"And you'll have me, in time."

Loki moves up and you whine of desperation, making Loki chuckle, his tongue again takes the time to explore your body and when it reaches your neck, you're a delirious, benevolent mess beneath him.

"God, that Silver Tongue of yours will be the death of me."

Loki suddenly kisses you very demanding and hard and he presses his hips against yours, his erection easily perceptible and you widen your legs as far as possible for him. When you notice that your hands are suddenly loose again they go under his arms and you open his jeans quickly. Then they slip beneath the band and to his lower back, and as he pushes himself up and forward your hands slip into his jeans and over the curve of his buttocks to push them off his hips. One hand is squeezing his buttocks and the other goes to the inside of his thigh to grab his erection, and when you feel him hard and throbbing in your hand, he moans into your mouth. Then you suddenly notice that his clothes are gone and you smile.

"Now who's impatient?"

Loki smiles breathlessly and while you place him against your folds he grabs the head end of the bed with one hand while the other cups your neck to kiss you while he buries himself deep inside you in one move. The action ensures that a cry is pushed through your lips which is swallowed by Loki.

"Do not tell me that I hurt you, I know you can take me, all of me."

"No, I just did not expect that but it was so good."

Loki smiles and the thrusts that follow are hard and deep, he is less careful with you than he has ever been, but you love it and when he scrapes over your bundle of nerves your breath hitches.

"Oh God, Loki, please....yes,...." you moan, spurring him on to go even faster which he does,"just....right there..."

"I love to hear you moan like that, my love," his other hand grabs the headboard too now while he arches his back to take you even deeper and your hands fist the sheets tightly,"let me hear you."

"What about...." you say hoarsly, curling your legs around his hips.

"Don't care, they have not been taken us into account so we do not consider them, come on, my love, tell me how good it feels, how good I fill you up, that I'm the only one that can fuck you like this."

"You know you are, no one else can make me scream like you, fill me like you, fuck me like you."

"God I love it when you talk like that." Loki pants.

When you feel Loki's fingers carressing your clit you feel you are approaching orgasm.

"I'm close, so close ....."

"Come on, come for me, baby, tighten your muscles around me, pull me with you over the edge, I want to feel you, come now."

The demanding tone of his voice pushes you over the edge and your muscles tighten around his shaft and you can not keep down a scream.

"That's it, fuck." Loki's body jerks up and you feel his seed shooting into you.

"Oh ...." you gasp.

When Loki lowers his body on top of yours your arms immediately slip around his neck and you pull him close to you, Loki gives gentle kisses in your neck and you shiver under the touch. Loki let himself roll away and pulls the blankets over you, you curl yourself against his side and his arms circle around your frame.

"No doubt they've heard us." you say.

"I do not care, as I said, they were noisy yesterday, now it was our turn."

You smile and your legs entwine with each other while Loki slowly caresses your arm.

"Maybe you should start with the expansion of the bedrooms, then you can let me scream like that every night."

"I love the way you think and I love you so much, my princess." he says.

"I love you too, my prince."

It doesn't take long before you both fall asleep, exhausted but fully satisfied.

 

The next day during breakfast, you and Jane go through what you have to do in Jaymie's house while Thor and Loki agree that they will see after breakfast if Milo and James have time to figure out what is the best way the apartment on the left and right can be added to your apartment.

When you and Jane arrive at the house Jane begins with the second floor and you continue where you left off with the laundry. Between washes, dry cycles and ironing, folding and tidying up you succeed you manage to help Jane clean the second floor, which consists of a large library, Loki would feel himself very at home here, you think, and a few smaller bedrooms with private bathrooms. While you're cleaning up the last articles of clothing Jane starts dinner and when you're finished and say goodbye, you have a feeling of satisfaction, happy with the work you did that day.

"Have you seen the library?" you ask.

"Yes, that is huge."

"Yes indeed, I immediately had to think about Loki. He would love it between all those books."

"Why do not you ask Jaymie if he can come over? He probably wouldn't mind."

"No, probably not, but I wonder if Loki would."

"Given what happened?"

"Yes."

Jane makes an understanding sound and you walk on in silence. When you walk into the apartment you do not know what you see. The men really have done their very best, the living room is suddenly three times as large and the kitchen twice as large as before. Next to the kitchen is a arch to another apartment, and when you walk underneath it you see that you are standing in a large spacious hallway. Through a door you come into a large bedroom consisting of what were formerly the living room and the old bedroom. The bathroom has been extended with the part that was formerly the kitchen, making it an L-shaped room. When you walk into the living room again Thor and Loki are waiting for you. You laugh and walk straight to Loki and embrace him.

"Do you like it? It still needs to be painted and it needs new furnishing but......."

You place your finger on his lips and look at him.

"I think it's lovely, really, you did a good job, both of you."

"Thank you." the men say simultaneously.

"And about the paint and furnishings, that comes later."

Loki smiles but when he suddenly stiffens in your arms and you hear his breathing falter you look at him.

"Loki?" you ask.

You look at him but his eyes are glassy and his pupils are smaller, you try to make contact with him but he seems to far away. Thor then stands up beside him and looks at you.

"I know that look, it's the same one he had when he felt your pain."

Just when you want to say something he snaps out of it and looks at you with wide eyes.

"Mother ...." he says.

"What's wrong with your mother?"

"She needs us."

"What do you mean?"Thor asks.

"We have to go to her."

"What happened, is she in trouble?" 

"No, I don't know. She....I can't get a clear....."

Loki squeezes his eyes shut and his hands go to his temples, rubbing them but you take them.

"Loki, it's okay."

"No, we..."

He lets you go and before you know it by Loki is pacing the living room and he calls for Heimdal. You exchange a glance with Jane and Thor and then quickly runs into the living room but suddenly gets hazy around you and you feel yourself floating through the air. As if through a miracle you land on your feet and you see that you're in Asgard. You look around you and see Loki already running toward the bridge with Thor behind him. You and Jane rush after them but eventually lose them out of sight, Gods are faster and have better endurance than you ordinary people and gasping for breath you stand in the doorway of the throne room. When you step inside you see Frigga sitting on the throne, Thor and Loki on their knees beside her, both holding a hand. Then you notice the reduction of the guards and when you and Jane stand at the bottom of the stairs you look up at Frigga and her sons. At first you do not really see a different attitude with her or an indication that something is wrong but apparently Loki felt something causing him to think that she needs him. You and Jane keep yourself aside until Frigga suddenly rises and descends the stairs so she stands before you.

"And how nice that you have come along." she says.

She gives you a hug and when she releases you you look at her, she smiles and acts like herself; like the Queen she is and you frown your eyebrows.

"Mother, what happened?"

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?" she asks, turning to Loki and Thor.

"I could feel that something is wrong."

"Well, obviously something is wrong, you are not here, I missed you, but now you are here."

"Why are the guards reduced, where's the rest?"

Frigga says nothing but turns away from her sons and sets some steps. Then Loki steps up to her and grabs her hands, his eyes searching hers, and when they find each other she suddenly sobs.

"What happened?"

"The Frost Giants ...."

Loki becomes pale when hearing the term and his eyes tighter.

"What about them? What have they done?"

"They were here."

"For what?"

"For the Casket of Ancient Winters, they want it back."

Loki sucks in a breath when hearing the words.

"Did they take it?" Loki asks.

"No, they must have thought that now Odin is dead, no one can stop them, I've send the guards that are normally here to the room, doubling it."

"Good, sensible."

"And they knew you and your brother had left."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, unless they have been planning this for some time and saw you leaving."

"They will try again." Thor says.

"They can not get their hands on it, otherwise ...." Loki is silent, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Otherwise what?" Jane asks.

"Otherwise, they will finish what they started all those centuries ago."

"How did they get into Asgard? The Bifrost is the only way."

"No brother, is it not," Loki says and looks at him, "there are several secret entrances to Asgard but none of them lead to the room where the Casket."

"What if it was someone from within?" you ask.

"A traitor? No, that's not possible, there are no traitors within my circle." Frigga says harshly and steps towards you, eyes showing fire.

"I'm sorry." you say and step back.

"Mother," Loki says, and goes standing in front of you, palm outwards to indicate that you did not mean it as a reproach,"I know it's hard to believe but the possibility is there."

"I know, I just....."

Frigga sighs and sits down on the steps of the stairs, Thor and Loki sit down beside her and Loki seeks her eyes and when Frigga looks at her youngest son he smiles and promises her that you will remain with her for some days. Saying that he will visit the secret entrances to see if they have been used recently. Frigga smiles at her sons and then walks towards you.

"Het spijt me dat ik net......"

"That's okay, I understand, more than anyone else that it must be difficult to realize that there is someone in your midst who is against you."

Frigga nods and then gives orders to the kitchen staff to prepare a feast for that evening and she sends some servants into Asgard to inform the public that everyone is welcome to celebrate that her sons are back. Then she gives instructions to make their rooms in order and after that you wander into the garden. Frigga wants to know all about living on earth and how you are adjusting. You tell her about your and Jane's work and when you tell her that it is for the same man that you worked for when you were abuised she raises her eyebrows.

"And you were okay with that?" she asks Loki.

"No, I was not, of course. But living on Midgard is expensive so we need money, so someone has to work, and Thor and I can't really do anything...."

"Hey don't day that, tell her about the house." you say.

Loki smiles and tells Frigga what he and Thor did to the house and what you still have to do.

"It's not finished yet but it will undoubtedly be beautiful." you say.

"When it's ready, I want to come and see." she says.

You talk some more before you say goodbye and wander around the garden with Loki. You sniff the air and smile, Loki holds your hand and sees that you enjoy the fresh air of the flowers and the rustling of the leaves in the trees and he smiles.

"It's delightful to see you like this, so happy, so cheerful, it makes you irresistible, my love."

He pulls you over to him and hugs you, he kisses your neck while you arms slip around his neck and you laugh when he gently bites you before he looks at you.

"Do not you mind staying here?"

"No, Jane and I do not have to work tomorrow, Jaymie has given us a day off because the last two days we have worked so hard. We don't have to go back untill tomorrow evening."

Loki sighs and lays his forehead against yours.

"I do not want to be on a different world than you."

"I know, me neither. But I'm safe now at Midgard, you know that."

"I know."

"And you? Do you not mind being here again considering what happened?"

"I have not yet thought of that, the safety of mother and Asgard's people is more important than what some think about me. Asgard is my home and I will fight to keep it safe."

"I told you, did I not?"

"Thor. Told me what?"

"That if there is someone who can change Loki that it would be you and it's already happening. The old Loki would never bother himself with the safety of others."

"The old Loki is gone, and he's never coming back. Although I never had the need to protect others, since y/n is in my life, I know how it feels to love, to be loved and to have that someone been taken away from you. And life is so much more fun in pairs then alone. "he says.

"Absolutely true." Thor agrees.


End file.
